


What Am I

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Eldritch Joshua and Once Human Gordon [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Coffee, Eldritch Gordon Freeman, Gen, Joshua is mentioned, as you would expect, benrey's alive, non-human gordon freeman, taking over coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey shows up again, and Gordon is not surprised for a moment. Benrey comes in to have a cup of coffee.
Series: Eldritch Joshua and Once Human Gordon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	What Am I

**Author's Note:**

> I am having some... issues rn, and I write things to feel better I guess so here's this, I dunno quite what it is.

When Gordon opened the door to find Benrey standing there, in the same guard uniform that he had been killed in, Gordon was not surprised. Fae stepped to the side, letting daem walk into the apartment, eyes trained on Gordon quietly. 

“Joshua’s sleeping right now. He still needs to do that.” Benrey nodded slightly, eyes still trained onto Gordon. “I know what you attacked me so much in Black Mesa now.” 

“Oh?” Benrey was so much quieter at the moment, and Gordon smiled, shutting the door and walking past him. 

“Coffee?” Fae called over his shoulder, and Benrey paused, before they followed behind Gordon, stuffing their hands into their pockets. 

“Sure.” 

They lapsed into silence as Gordon went through the motions of making coffee, humming a little diddly as he did, something that Benrey could not place, and that really had no meaning. 

Gordon put a cup in front of Benrey, black, and slid sugar and the creamer over as Gordon finished his cup, Benrey beginning a process that left Gordon wondering if Benrey even really liked coffee, or just wanted a glass of creamer. 

“You uh... you get Black Mesa now? Didn’t have your passport.” Benrey took a sip of coffee, then grimaced like it was too bitter and kept going. 

Gordon shrugged. “If that’s code for ‘you have no idea what the hell I am’ than sure.” Benrey didn’t say anything, but shifted, sitting up a tiny bit straighter. “Benrey, I don’t know either.” 

That got a pause. Eyes darting towards Gordon, even as their hands kept moving, kept pouring sugar and creamer into the almost overflowing cup. 

Gordon got up and got him a bigger one. 

“Look. When I was younger, I married something like you. I don’t know what, but something. In the end, I had to kill them. That’s why I knew you’d come back. Brute force will never be enough to kill an eldritch being.” Gordon smiled slightly, and Benrey’s eyes tracked Gordon again, narrowed slightly. “When they died, either they did this to me to be malicious, or as a gift in their dying moments. I dunno. It’s kind of both, isn’t it?” 

“Joshua?” 

“Half and half, takes after his parent more, I think. Part of the reason I thought this might be a gift. I can keep up with the kid easier, when I’m also not human.” Gordon laughed. “He actually also tore everything apart. I’m not gonna regret my son, but his birth was the catalyst to... whatever.” 

Benrey generously poured another bit of creamer into his coffee, took a sip. Gordon watched quietly, as Benrey finally seemed satisfied with it. “You uh... You know how to control everything?” 

Fae laughed, a deep sound pulling from faer stomach. “God no. Never. I don’t know what I’m doing or what I could be doing with the powers I got.” Gordon hummed, taking a drink of his coffee as well, humming. 

“Need help?” 

Another pause, and Gordon set down his cup. 

“One rule.” Gordon leaned forwards, and, despite Benrey knowing that Gordon had next to no control over faer abilities, that Benrey could beat him in a fight if it came down to it, the knowledge that Gordon knew how to permanently kill daem hung in the back of daer mind, and Benrey found daemself a little bit threatened. “You don’t touch my son.” 

Benrey nodded slightly. “Got it. Mini Feetman is off limits.” 

Gordon seemed satisfied with this, and leaned back again, picking up his cup of coffee once more, holding it to warm his hands, not really drinking it. “Does Tommy know you’re alive?” Gordon asked, conversationally, and Benrey shrugged. 

“I mean, I hope. Probably should. I don’t... die forever.” 

“I told them you’d probably be back in the end. Hopefully Tommy knows.” Gordon sipped carefully at his coffee. “You should probably tell ver that you’re alive.” 

Benrey nodded, staring down into daer coffee, which was really more cream and sugar than coffee at this point. “Yeah. But uh... gotta be sure they’re not mad, y’know?” 

“Tommy?” Gordon laughed softly. “No, he’s not mad. Worried maybe, but not mad.” Gordon stood, setting his cup down, looking towards the bedrooms. “Joshua’s waking up. Unless you wanna meet him now, than you might wanna leave. Go talk to Tommy.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, as Gordon watched Benrey for a moment. Then, Benrey drained his cup of coffee, setting it down next to Gordon’s and walked through the door, leaving Gordon to go get Joshua up from his nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Benrey moments.


End file.
